Con Las Manos En El Cielo
by NORA29
Summary: Idea de ELGHIN con algo de colaboración mía.  Este fic es son los pensamientos de los ángeles con respecto a los hermanos Winchester en un día especial...


Co-Autoras: Elghin y Nem_sa

Titulo: Con Las Manos En El Cielo

Paring: Micheal/Lucyfer y Dean/Sam

Fandom: Supernatural

Advertencias: NC-15

Notas: este fic es son los pensamientos de los ángeles con respecto a los hermanos Winchester en un día especial...

Aclaraciones: solo por San Valentín

Declaimers: los personajes no son míos y solo los tomo prestados para dejar llevar mi imaginación

Michael:

Una línea que desciende del cielo y conecta con el infierno. El amor de Michael por Lucifer nunca cederá, pasar del resentimiento de su hermano pequeño por meterlo en la jaula pero hoy en día están juntos en el mismo lugar. En esa misma jaula y esta vez su hermano no se cansa de ensañarse con el, aunque es mas poderoso que el no se queja y se deja torturar por su hermanito. Por que le quiere y porque ya no hay destino... ni padre... que valga. Pero no puede decirle esto a Lucy no ahora y nunca, que ya no cree en su padre, el es el buen hijo que obedece y acata ordenes y no el que ama desmesuradamente a su hermano. Por mas que desee que el lo sepa jamás lo dirá...

Nunca se fijo en las fechas ya que eran convenciones humanas. Su existencia era milenaria y recordar eventos atados a alguna fecha o día le resultaba completamente inútil, hasta que ese maldito recipiente de su hermano se arrojara al infierno llevándose con él a su hermano y a él cuando intentó evitarlo.

Desde ese momento los innumerables demonios no pararon de someter a ambos a los peores tormentos, estar allí abajo significó tanto él como Lucifer se convirtieran en el platillo principal de atracción del averno y sometidos a las torturas más creativas que él pueda recordar… las pocas veces que decidían dejarlo "descansar" eran más que nada para que el proceso de recuperación física (es decir todo aquello que había sido mutilado, cercenado, golpeado, etc., vuelva a su estado normal) bucear entre los recuerdos de su recipiente buscando rehuir del dolor se topó con el porque los seres humanos le otorgaban a un día algo de especial al encontrarse con uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención…

Fue allí que entendió lo que Sam hizo… ninguno de ellos (ni Sam ni Dean) darían el brazo a torcer para que alguien dañe a su hermano. Sam había dado el si pero a Dean esto no lo detuvo de ir al cementerio en el que se llevaría a cabo la lucha, y por más golpes que Lucifer le propinaba, Dean no se defendía ni se los devolvía; simplemente se quedaba allí tratando de llegar hasta su hermano.

La lucha de Sam por volver a tomar el control de su cuerpo, ganándole a Lucifer para despedirse y arrojarse luego él mismo a la jaula, significaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Ese día lo recordaría por el resto de su existencia, y brindaba por ellos.

Admiraba el amor que unía a esos hermanos, le resultaba inigualable porque si bien ese es el amor que él siente hacia Lucifer, éste nunca supo verlo.

Porque ahora que habían liberado al humano que Lucifer había poseído, su encierro se hacía un poco menos tortuoso imaginando que los hermanos estarían juntos y celebrarían ese día como debe ser…

Lucifer:

Porque a pesar de que amaba a su hermano este jamás diría algo parecido, el calor abrasador le quitaba el frío que sentía cuando en esos momentos en los que no descargaba su frustración con los recipientes de Sam y Adam su hermano ni le dirigía la palabra, nada.

Estarían atrapados allí por siempre hasta que el universo se re-acomode nuevamente y pudiera planear nuevamente la huida pero ahora que Michel estaba aquí ¿me dejaría? ¿O lo mataría apenas saliera?

Quisiera que Dean no se hubiese aparecido, hubiera querido que Michael me dijera que podíamos tomar nuestras propias decisiones, como lo hicieron los Winchester, hubiese querido no estar en silencio absoluto en esta maldita jaula con Michael...

Lo quiero demonios, si le quiero pero él no me quiere de igual forma...

Pese a no poseer más el cuerpo de Sam, quedan en mi sus recuerdos. Recuerdo su primer San Valentín, lo celebró con una chica pero lo hizo por insistencia de un amigo en común… recuerdo la pesadumbre de no poder celebrarlo con quién realmente quería…

No puedo decirle a Michael lo que siento… si ya me considera indigno por mi aversión a inclinarme ante los monos sin pelo, menos va a querer oír sobre lo que siento.

Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. No, no es algo de lo que deba arrepentirme por que jamás me he arrepentido de nada... pero con mi hermano es distinto, y por eso odie tanto a mi padre, de eso no me arrepiento, en el momento que dijo que debía morir a manos de mi hermano mayor. Y solo cuando vi en sus ojos y supe que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, como no quería aquello, Michael me miraba y debía ponerme en la jaula y con todo el dolor del mundo en su mirar, su corazón roto... cayendo a pedazos me puso donde mi padre dijo... lo perdono porque lo amo.

Los silencios tortuosos, los demonios saben que no significan nada, nada que lo que puedan hacerles seria suficiente y se aburren y se inclinan por las llamas inocentes y perturbadas que gritan agónicamente... los olvidan... instalando entre ellos un abismo que no cede, no se miran, no se cruzan y permanecerán encerrados allí por siempre...

San Valentín entre los demonios es una fecha que trae recursos donde someter víctimas, comprar almas por razones tontas y sobre todo desesperadas, es en ese momento cuando ambos ángeles se enteran de que ese es el día en que los Winchester estarán juntos.

Yendo por carreteras y ateniéndose a las bromas del mayor para que el pequeño se sonroje, los dos conocen todo de los Winchester, y Michael sabe que diría Dean y Lucifer sabe que a pesar de las bromas Sam esta feliz de estar con su hermano mayor en un día así.

Ambos miran el tortuoso cielo lleno de azufre llamas y cadenas... ningún parecido con el reino de su padre, pero tampoco notan lo cerca que están uno del otro, tratando de escuchar mas allá de los bramidos infernales, las risa macabras y desesperantes llantos, el sonido de las voces de los Winchester...

Lucifer cierra los ojos, hay demasiado ruido en el infierno para escuchar mas allá... el mundo humano y por sobre todos a ellos, la voz de alguno de los Winchester. Michael se percata en ese instante de algo gélido... un aliento que hacia muchos milenios no sentía y ve como Lucifer cierra los ojos intentando escuchar al igual que él a los hermanos, que como ellos se quieren, con la diferencia de que ellos no lo dicen...

Se toma un minuto para mirar las facciones de su hermano que se le habían olvidado... lo claras que eran, el ángel mas hermoso de la creación...

Entonces lo escucha. La voz de Dean diciendo algo... -_que es dilo de nuevo_- piensa... pero solo es capaz de escuchar más alto aquella voz estando más cerca de Lucy y se arrima otro paso, pero aún es distante cierra los ojos y da otro paso y sin percatarse están hombro con hombro y la voz de Sam se escucha también... Michael toma la mano de Lucy sin pensarlo.

Los escucha como si estuvieran frente a ellos y con los ojos cerrados y las manos tomadas pueden incluso verles juntos en una habitación de un hotel al que no están acostumbrados verles... es bonita y Dean le trae un pastel de chocolate a Sam y el pequeño no entiende por que si no es siquiera su cumpleaños, y ellos en su cumpleaños solo comen tarta de manzana, cuando Dean lo suelta...

- Hey! Sammy Feliz San Valentin!

- ¿San... Valentín Dean...? - Sam sonríe ampliamente y los ojitos se le achican y brillan, se levanta de la silla lo abraza y lo besa...

- Feliz San Valentín Dean...

- Sabia que te gustaría el pastel - le contesto labio sobre labio.

- No... sabías que me gustaría que tu hicieras algo así como festejar esta fecha… - y siguió besándose entre sonrisas y abrazos...

Lucy y Michael sonrieron...

Fin


End file.
